A List of Grievances
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: MarLarxel; Happy CoM Traitors' Day! ::12-08-11:: It's another day in the World That Never Was, but after a particularly frustrating day, Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel begin plotting their revenge... A/N is rated T; everything else, K. The humour fails ! xD


**A/N: I understand that Axel was not technically a _real _traitor, but damned if I'll forgive him for just standing there, watching Zexion die! He was innocent! My beloved Schemer! **

**...That conniving bastard. Anyways, for the purposes of this story, Axel is a traitor as well. **

**Shoutouts! : ThexsilXVI, my wonderful new friend; WeDidItForTheDead, my loyal buddy; and DreamxXxStealer, just because xD**

* * *

><p>Marluxia examined the extensive roll of parchment upon which he was writing with a long look. So far he had a list of fifty, which was not very long, considering that both he and Larxene were working on it. The blonde sadist sat on the couch next to his, twirling her strawberry lollipop in her mouth. She pulled it out with a soft <em>pop<em>.

"Is that really all?"

Marluxia glanced at her, lowering the scroll slightly, and shrugged.

"We may have other listings to write later; we've only been working for an hour," he said, running a hand through his long, soft-pink hair. It cascaded gently down to his shoulders, ending in wisps that _just_ twirled up at the tips; a few strands were caught in his gloved hand and gently floated down to the grey floor. A new voice entered their conversation.

"Working on an hour for what?"

Both Larxene and Marluxia turned to see a tall redhead walking towards them from the hallway. Marluxia grimaced inwardly, but Larxene beamed in her cruel way.

"_Axel_," she drawled. "_So _nice of you to join us. We could use your help." Marluxia shot her a glare, but she only winked back. Axel frowned at her words.

"On _what?_" Marluxia rolled his eyes and handed him the scroll of parchment.

"It's a list of grievances against _The Superior_," he said, contempt seeping into his soft voice. "We've only fifty––"

"And _surely _you've some grudges against ol' Xemmy, right, Axel?" asked Larxene sweetly, fluttering her lashes slightly. Axel plopped down next to her on the couch and examined the paper, acidic eyes widening slightly. 

_The List of Grievances Against The Superior  
><em>

_1. He has decreed that no mistletoe is to be decorated anywhere in the castle this Christmas._

_2. I'm not allowed to attack any Organization member without an actual reason._

_3. The number of plants allowed in any room at any time is _three.

4. "_Ice cream is a treat, and not a food group."_

_5. Vines are not to be used at any time in the Castle, as they are easily abused._

_6. I'm only allowed to spend three hours a day watching TV._

_7. Breeding poisonous plants is not a good "hobby"._

_8. I'm not allowed to tackle Demyx. "Fighting in the halls is prohibited."_

_9. The maximum number of bottles of shampoos and conditioners allowed per Nobody is once again, _three.

_10. I'm not allowed to treat Roxas as a personal slave._

_11. I have to compete with Zexion for the position of Lord of Castle Oblivion._

_12. Even if Marly doesn't mind, I'm not allowed to say he has "flower power". Xemnas says it's not "intimidating" at all. _

_13. The Superior is a hypocrite, as he has more than three bottles of shampoo and conditioner for his hair._

_14. Xemnas hogs all the chocolate._

_15. The Superior calls _me "_flamboyant", but behind closed doors, _he's _the one acting just as melodramatic as Genesis._

_16. Xemmy's a killjoy. He stopped me from giving vodka to Roxas.  
><em>

_17. The Superior's rock music is loudly audible from the hallway, even with the doors shut. _

_18. Missions aren't optional._

_19. Orders are non-negotiable._

_20. Running a current through the pipes while Xemnas is taking a shower is not allowed._

_21. Attempting to feed Demyx to any carnivorous plant is strictly prohibited._

_22. Xemnas doesn't take us to Disney Town for vacation._

_23. The Superior refuses to allow me my own theme music for when I enter the room. _

_24. Xemnas is too high and mighty. _

_25. The Superior is obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, and does not seem to care much for our welfare, for a Nobody._

_26. Xemnas ordered me to get rid of all of my short-shorts and spaghetti strap tops._

_27. The Superior is much too haughty._

_28. Xemnas has a horrible fashion sense._

Axel snorted with laughter at number 28.

"Really? He's got horrible fashion sense? But we all wear the same thing!" Larxene stuck her nose into the air as she turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"What he wears for pajamas are ridiculous! A white and black bathrobe-looking thing! Urgh."

Axel merely laughed as he continued reading the list, making faces here and there, and nodding when he was done.

"Sure, I'll help."

By the time they were done, they had over one hundred, thanks to the redhead; though, most of his grievances either involved Saïx, ice cream, or not enough vacation, all in different wordings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah. It's lame! xD That sounded so much better in my head O.o **

**Sorry about only having 28; I couldn't think of more! **

**So, er, drop me a review saying how bad it was, and I'll give you a fat-free, delicious-tasting virtual Christmas cookie.**


End file.
